


Art for "Crime in Magic City " by chicago_ruth

by La_Temperanza



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: paperlegends, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Temperanza/pseuds/La_Temperanza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for "Crime in Magic City " by chicago_ruth for Paper Legends 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "Crime in Magic City " by chicago_ruth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crime in Magic City](https://archiveofourown.org/works/912043) by [chicago_ruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/pseuds/chicago_ruth). 



> YEP, BACK SO SOON! To be honest, I wish I had more time to ART ALL THE THINGS for chicago-ruth's amazing fic (I still might, so keep your eyes peeled?), but I hope this enough for now. Thanks again to Amphigoury, Altocello", Deminos, Bloodsongs and the rest of the PL chat for looking this over for me.

**Cover:**  
  
  
 **Arthur fighting in cage match:** (thank you Bradley for boxing in Lewis, ilu so much right now)  
  
  
 **Portraits:** (Blatant excuse to put guys in 1920s fashion is blatant)  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you would rather comment on LIvejournal, you may do so [HERE](http://fuckyeah.livejournal.com/293991.html).


End file.
